


Blank.exe

by bloopy_moons



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Computer Virus!Blank, Female Reader, Gen, I also don't know anything about Blankgameplays, Mark and reader are friends, Mark knows things about computers, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, also I don't watch ethan as much as i should, an attempt at horror, first attempt at writitng an xreader, mild violence, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: When your old computer metaphorically 'throws the bucket' you end up buying one for cheap at a garage sale. At first you can deal with it's glitchiness, but as the issues get worse and worse you find that there might be something, or rather someone, inside.





	Blank.exe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know anything about Blank (or really any of Ethan's alter egos). I kinda just took the prompt I was given and did my own thing! It ended up being longer than I expected, but it starts a little slow?  
> Also this is my first x Reader, so this was new for me. Hopefully you enjoy it and feel free to leave a comment on how I can improve!  
> Un-betaed too btw

(Name) sighed, defeated, as she leaned back in her chair. In front of her was he new dinky laptop; a few of the keys we're missing, and the screen seemed to be busted due to its blue hue. No matter what she tried to do she couldn't get it to work. Ideally, she shouldn't have expected more from a 20$ laptop at a garage sale.

"It's only till you can get a new one," (Name) said to herself as she shut the lid and got up to get some food.

A few days passed, and she had decided to take it to a friend of hers to hopefully get it to work. On her own she was able to get the simplest of programs to work; Microsoft word and internet explorer, but that wasn't enough for what she needed.

The worst part was whenever she left it running for too long a pop-up message would say: "Blank.exe has stopped working", followed by two options. Shut down or Restart Program. No matter what she clicked it would shut down on her, the latter just causing the whole screen to turn blue for hours until the battery ran out.

So, taking it to her friend she left it there for a few days, deciding to take her work to the library instead. On the third day, she went back to her friend's house to check up to see if he had any luck with it.

She was greeted at the door by said friend, Mark, who promptly hugged her upon sight.

"So, could you find what was wrong with it?" (Name) asked as she followed him through his house. They wound up in an office of sorts, her laptop sitting open appearing normal and working.

"Yeah that's the thing, I couldn't find anything wrong with it. There wasn't even the blue hue you described on the screen, and everything seems working normally," Mark opened a few files to demonstrate its condition leaving (Name) in confusion. While she was glad it was working now, she couldn't think of any reason as to why it was broken before. Especially since Mark claimed to never see anything wrong.

Before (Name) could think too much into it, she thanked Mark for looking at it. Leaving, she looked at the laptop under her arm and sighed. It didn't take long for (Name) to reach home. Upon entering her apartment, she took off her shoes and jacket, not wanting to track in too much dirt, before heading to her bedroom and starting up the laptop.

It worked perfectly, just like Mark had said, but (Name) still felt some kind of uneasiness towards it. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Whatever it was, she wouldn't let her sudden illogical paranoia get the beat of her.

+

It was nearly a month later when she stared intensity at her screen. Within 3 days of getting it back from Mark the screen began turning back to a blue hue. Unlike before, this blue was much darker, colder, and just more unfriendly than before. Or at least, from what she could remember. She couldn't care much about it though; besides that, it was still running fairly well... Until the day before.

At first (Name) didn't notice it, but last night when she turned away from the laptop she noticed the blue light, that showed when the built-in camera was on, flickered on then quickly off. At first (Name) just assumed that it was the camera glitching out, leading her to promptly deactivate the camera.

It was less than an hour later when she saw that it was activated again.

Raising an eyebrow at this, (Name) opted to just place a piece of tape over it. That way, virus or not, she could rest easy knowing that no one was looking at her. However, covering up the camera seemed to cause the computer to slow down more than it already did.

(Name) sighed, for the billionth time that night she questioned whether or not the laptop was worth it. The twenty dollars she spent on it could have gone to gas/bus money, so she could use a computer at the library. Hell, she probably could've asked Mark to borrow one of his old ones till she got a new one. She groaned in annoyance, both at herself and at the computer.

She stared at it, the blue tint emitting from the screen covering her dark room as her search browser loaded up slowly. She could feel her eyes get heavy, glancing at the time it was nearing 2am, dread flooded her at the thought of waking up the following morning for early morning classes.

Right as she felt her eyes about to close though, a bright flash of blue light erupted from the screen. Startled, (Name)'s eyes quickly looked across the screen, trying to figure out the cause of the problem. A familiar pop-up sat alone on screen.

Blank.exe has stopped working.  
Shut down or Restart Program?

(Name) squinted at the words as she moved the mouse to the shutdown option, but found she couldn't select that option. She tried clicking it again. Pressing the buttons extra hard to ensure she was indeed clicking it. Annoyed and tired, (Name), against her better judgement, clicked the restart option expecting the blue screen like before. At that point she would rather let the battery die than fight with the machine for any longer.

The screen turned a dark navy blue, almost black before lighting up with a bright white. (Name) closed her eyes again, opening them a second later where she found herself staring back into white, almost ghostly eyes.

Through the screen sat a man, though she couldn't tell if it was human or not, with fried blue hair. He held no facial expression, which only added more to the creep factor, before seemingly lunging forward towards her. Reacting fast, (Name) slammed the lid to the laptop and tossed it to the foot of her bed.

She could feel her body shaking as she fumbled for her phone, turning on the flashlight as shining it around the room. After a few minutes, (Name) was able to calm herself down. Her breathing regulating back to normal. She glanced at the laptop a few times, even with no changes to it she still felt uneasy with it being near her. Eventually, with her clock informing her how it was nearing four o'clock and her eyes stinging with tiredness, (Name) gathered her items before moving out to sleep on her couch.

Hopefully, whatever it was wouldn't get her from out there.

Hopefully,

+

(Name) woke up the following morning cold. Her back hurt from sleeping on the couch but she couldn't get herself to arise from the warmth of her blankets. Slowly she pried open her eyes, squinting at the early morning sun that peaked through her windows. She shivered. Which was odd since she lived in California, she must've left the air-conditioner on overnight.

Finally coasting herself off the couch, she stood and looked around the apartment. Her feet frozen in the air around her. Slowly she hobbled to her bed room, sleepiness still resting in her brain. (Name) stood in front of her door, an unnerving feeling washing over her as she continued to shiver more and more. From under the door she noticed a cold, white, cloud like, vapor escaping from under it.

She opened the door, slowly, clouds of   fog passing her as she squinted to see through them. When it finally cleared, (Name) took a step into the room. She pulled her blanket tighter around her and looked around, her eyes immediately landing in the open laptop that sat on her bed.

Approaching it, she looked into the screen to find it still on. It glowed dark blue, and strangely enough seemed to be the source of the gas around her. With the use of her blanket she shut the lid and took a step back. Nothing else in the room seemed off, her kind flashing back to the night before where that guy reached for her through the screen.

_Blank_

_"_ Wait, what?" (Name) took a step back as she looked around the room in panic.

My name, it's Blank.

The voice sounded almost corrupted, like an audio file that wasn’t saved properly. (Name) flinched as he started speaking again.

_You tried to get rid of me_

"What? No, no I didn't. I don't even, I don't even know you," (Name) took another step backwards, hitting her foot on her TV stand and jumping away. She could hear Blank snicker, the TV flashing blue before his face appeared on it.

_You took me to that friend if yours, Mark was it? Nice guy, too bad he couldn't find me~_

Blank grinned before touching the screen resulting blue hues of electric to sprout from it. (Name) screamed, running from the room where she picked up her phone and began to dial for Mark. She listened to it ring a few times before getting cut off by a high-pitched screech.

_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not available. Please try again after the-_

(Name) tossed the phone away as it sprouted electricity like the TV. She scooted her way to the other side of the room until her back pressed against the cold wall and she shivered. She wiped her face, startled by the wetness at covered it from tears.

"Please just leave me alone, I didn't mean it. I just wanted the computer to work!" (Name) yelled, sobs escaped her. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her hands as she cried. Blank didn't say anything in return, (Name) couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing.

A few hours passed, (Name) ending up crying herself back to sleep. When she wakes she found herself not against the wall but instead in her bed under her blankets. She sat up, startled, and looked around the room. The TV was off and no longer spewing lightning, there wasn't any more gas around the room, and prominently, the lap top sat across the room open like before but now off.

She padded at her side to find her phone and turned it on. She had one missed call from Mark, but besides that it hadn't change since that morning. So many questions were flying around her mind, a soft headache thumping in her head.

She could hear the laptop start up, causing her to cover herself with her blanket once again in hopes of being hidden. The room stayed silent, before she heard what could've been a cough emit from the direction of the laptop. Slowly (Name) pulled the blanket away from her face and peered over it.

Oh, the screen was Blank, but unlike before he sat nervously looking around the room. (Name) sat all the way up, raising an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what was happening. Blank turned and looked at (Name) and sighed almost relieved.

_Oh, okay good your awake,_

He looked down, assumingly at his hands.

_I uh, well I, you see, um-_

He stuttered over he words, looking back up at (Name) with his ghostly white eyes.

_I wanted to say sorry for earlier, that was uncalled for._

He said, his electronic voice buzzing out near the end. (Name) stared back confused.

_I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, I was just upset that you tried to get rid of me. It hurt..._

Blank shook his head, his soft facial features turning back into harsher ones with a glitch of the screen.

_Just go ahead and get rid of me now I guess, that's what usually happens._

And with that the computer shut down, the lid slamming shut a few seconds later. (Name) blinked a few times, still not sure how to react to everything that had just happened. She stood and walked over to the desk, sitting in the chair as she pressed the on button and waited for it to start up. She was promptly greeted by an angry looking Blank who stared back.

What do you want? I thought we were done?

He glared at her as (Name) looked back. She bit her lip and looked down at the keyboard. It was still missing a few letters.

"Well you see," (Name) began, her voice small. Blank shifted in his seat.

"I needed a computer for work, which is why I bought..." She trailed off a little, "You? Your home? This computer? Idk what I should call it..." (Name) sighed and rubbed a tired eye.

"Anyway, I can't actually afford a new one until a few months, but until then I still need a laptop to do my work,"

She watched as Blank's face lit up momentarily before reverting back to the one before.

"So," (Name) sat up a little straighter as she spoke, "We're stuck together until then," she stated. This time Blank let himself smile, a few sparks flying out of the laptop before stopping.

_Oops, sorry_

(Name) laughed, shrugging.

"Just do me a favor;" Blank sat up straight like (Name) was.

_Yes, whatever it is I'll do it._

"Try not to crash so often. I don't need Blank.exe to stop working on me anymore,"

Blank smiled nervously as he scratched his hair which seemed to be a brighter blue than before.

_Yeah, I can do that_


End file.
